


Chuť zapovězeného

by Womiska



Series: Chuť [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Czech, Drarry, Love, M/M, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slash, harrylu, lovetriangle
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womiska/pseuds/Womiska
Summary: Draco Malfoy a Harry Snape jsou chlapci s podobnými osudy. Oba vyrůstali bez matky, pouze se svými otci. Možná i díky tomu jsou nejlepšími přáteli.Jeden polibek staršího muže zapříčiní Harryho vpád do víru zmatených myšlenek, hledání sebe sama a zkoumání svých citů.Jak se k jeho vztahu postaví nejbližší okolí? Bude ho schvalovat nebo mu zůstane zapovězen?Jedná se o povídku v AU. Voldemort neexistuje, díky tomu jsou některé postavy mimo kánon.





	1. 1. kapitola

„Draco, kopni do vrtule, ať nepřijdeme pozdě,“ zasmál se černovlasý chlapec sedící pohodlně na široké posteli svého nejlepšího přítele.

„Je to moje oslava,“ znuděně odfrkl a obrátil se od zrcadla, ve kterém kontroloval svůj perfektní vzhled. „Začne, až přijdu. Neuteče.“ Otočil se zpět a prsty zabořil do svých platinových vlasů, aby je zkrotil a umístil na jejich přesně určené místo.

„Lucius bude nadávat,“ upozornil ho a sledoval, jak lehce trhl rameny.

„Otec nadává pořád,“ povzdechl si, upravil poslední pramen a pak se posadil na postel těsně vedle druhého chlapce. „Už si ani nepamatuju, kdy se naposledy usmál.“

„Stalo se něco?“ Starostlivě mu položil ruku na rameno a vyhledal svým pohledem jeho oči. Sledoval posmutnělé šedé zornice a uvažoval, co se mohlo stát, že se Lucius stáhl do sebe. Vždy, když byl u Draca na návštěvě, byl k němu jeho otec velmi milý, hýřil vtipy a oči, mající stejný odstín ocelové šedi jako jeho syna, jiskřily při pohledu do jeho smaragdově zelených.

„Nevím.“ Vyhrnul jeden koutek úst v neveselém úšklebku. „Co jsem se vrátil z Bradavic, moc spolu nemluvíme. Prakticky se mi vyhýbá.“ Smutně svěsil ramena. „Čekal jsem, že když mu ukážu OVCE se samýma nejlepšíma známkama, tak mě aspoň pochválí, ale… Jako kdyby ho to vůbec nezajímalo, sotva se na pergamen podíval. Nechápu, co se děje.“

„Mrzí mě to, Draco,“ zašeptal a stáhl si ho do objetí. Bylo mu ho líto, neboť jako jediný ze všech studentů věděl, že je velmi citlivý a jeho arogantní maska je jen přetvářka.  
Draco nestál o další přátele, měl Harryho, syna svého kmotra, se kterým prakticky vyrůstal, a věděl, že se na něj mohl s čímkoliv a kdykoliv obrátil. A stejně, jako tu byl Harry pro Draca, byl blonďatý chlapec připraven Harrymu pomoci v kteroukoliv denní i noční dobu. Nedokázal si představit, že by byl jeho život bez něj. Měli podobné osudy, oba dva vyrůstali bez matky. Dracova matka Narcissa zemřela po porodu a Harryho matka Lily rok po jeho narození. Dracův otec byl vážený muž z velmi bohaté a prastaré rodiny čistokrevných kouzelníků, Harryho otec byl vyhlášený mistr lektvarů, učící stejnojmenný předmět ve škole čar a kouzel. Oba muži byli dávnými přáteli a spolužáky, nebylo tedy s podivem, že se scházeli i v dospělosti a tak mezi jejich syny mohl vzniknout vztah s ryzím přátelským poutem.

„To nic. Bude to zase dobrý.“ Přerušil objetí a znovu se postavil k zrcadlu, aby zjistil, jaké škody na svém účesu napáchal, když si hlavu opíral o klíční kost kamaráda. Upravil jeden neposlušný pramínek, a pak se na něj obrátil s rozpačitě skousnutým rtem. „Harry… nemohl bych na pár dní k vám?“ Rukama opsal nesrozumitelný oblouk. „Leze mi to tady na mozek. Nemám s kým si promluvit a psát si s tebou dopisy mi nestačí…“ Sklopil hlavu a zadíval se na své dokonale padnoucí drahé boty. „Za chvíli oba nastoupíme do práce a pak už nebude tolik příležitostí… Chápeš…“

„No jasně,“ usmál se nadšeně. „Stejně jsem ti to chtěl navrhnout. Táta je věčně zalezlej v laborce a vaří tam ty svoje břečky.“ Ztišil hlas a zamrkal. „Ať tě ani nenapadne mu říct, že jsem to o těch jeho lektvarech někdy vypustil z pusy.“ Vrátil hlas do normálního tónu. „Takže se doma stejně nudím. Navíc –“ okázale protočil oči, „– jsem neprozřetelně slíbil Ronovi a Hermioně, že s nimi na pár dní budu u Weasleyů, takže… Fakt nám moc času nezbývá. Promiň.“ Konejšivě ho pohladil po paži, když viděl jeho posmutnělý výraz. 

„Možná bys tam mohl s náma,“ nadšeně navrhl. „Zeptám se, jo?“

„Uvidíme. Zatím si užijeme aspoň těch pár dní, co nám zbejvá.“ Otráveně vypustil vzduch z plic. „Tak pojďme, než nás naši otcové začnou hledat.“

***

„To vám to trvalo.“ Severus Snape se na svého syna zamračil zpoza dlouhých černých vlasů rámujících jeho přísný obličej. „Lucius už pro vás chtěl jít. Kvůli čemu jste se tak zdrželi?“ Hovořil tiše, aby ho neslyšel nikdo ze zástupu gratulantů. Dracovi bylo osmnáct a jeho otec usoudil, že je vhodné tuto událost řádně oslavit. Ostatně, v jejich rodině se narozeniny slavily vždy s okázalou pompou a s množstvím vážených hostů.

„Draco si chtěl promluvit,“ odpověděl Harry stejně tiše a zadíval se směrem, kde Draco přebíral dárky od svých gratulantů, stoje vedle otce. Harrymu lehce zrůžověly tváře, když si uvědomil, že Lucius hledí přímo na něj a jakmile se jejich oči spojily, i na dálku si mohl všimnout, jak se jeho koutky zvedly v mírném úsměvu. Rychle zamrkal a uhnul pohledem zpět k otci, jenž netrpělivě čekal na podrobnosti vysvětlení jeho syna. „Má pocit, že se mu Lucius vyhýbá. Neříkal ti něco?“

„O ničem nevím,“ řekl po chvilce přemýšlení. „Jen se chlubil, že má Draco dokonalé známky.“

„Fakt?“ podivil se a napil ze sklenice s červeným vínem, po očku sleduje dva aristokraty postávající vedle sebe a zářící jak dva bledé diamanty. 

Cítil na sobě pohled staršího z nich a u žaludku ho zvláštně lechtalo. Nechápal, proč ho Lucius propaloval očima a zjišťoval, že mu to není příliš nepříjemné, přesto se vyvaroval jakéhokoliv dalšího očního kontaktu. Raději se zaměřil na svého kamaráda, kterak s naučeným úsměvem děkuje a potřásá si ruce s dalšími lidmi. Znal ho dokonale, proto i přes několikametrovou vzdálenost viděl napětí jeho ramen a strnulý postoj, jímž vyjadřoval, jak je mu celá společnost proti srsti. Nejednou si mu uprostřed noci, když spolu leželi na jedné posteli a povídali si, svěřil, že tento typ večírků bytostně nenávidí. Místo toho si přál obyčejné posezení s několika přáteli, v restauraci nebo jen pod altánem v zahradě, kde by se mohl uvolnit a své narozeniny si patřičně užít.

Usmyslel si, že mu to vynahradí a vezme ho na mudlovskou diskotéku. S otcem žili v mudlovské čtvrti, proto mu nebyl cizí jejich svět a často se o prázdninách toulal po okolí, pokud zrovna nebyl u někoho na návštěvě. Povzdechl si, když si uvědomil, že jakmile skončí prázdniny, opět bude v Bradavicích. Těšil se na své místo učitele obrany proti černé magii, avšak znamenalo to, že se s Dracem uvidí jen velmi vzácně. On měl nastoupit jako mluvčí ministra kouzel a zřejmě bude mít ještě méně volného času než Harry.

„Ano. Nevím, co tě na tom překvapuje, s jeho známkami by se pyšnil každý.“ Zamračil se. „To jenom já musím poslouchat posměšky, že můj syn z lektvarů sotva prolezl.“

„Ach jo, už zase?“ Protočil oči a otráveně dopil svou sklenici. Odložil ji na vysoký stolek pokrytým bělostným ubrusem a obrátil se zpět na otce. „Nemůžu za to, že mě lektvary nebavěj. A navíc, ty jsi na mě byl mnohem přísnější než na zbytek studentů. Strhával jsi mi body častěji než ostatním a ve školních trestech ses vyžíval.“ Díval se do kamenného obličeje staršího muže a víno mu rozvazovalo jazyk. Byl rozezlený. „Jestlis mi tak chtěl ukázat, jak jsou lektvary –“ naznačil prsty zvednutých paží uvozovky, „– skvělý a dokonalý, tak se ti to nepovedlo. Akorát jsi mi to ještě víc znechutil.“

„A co jsem měl asi dělat?“ cedil skrze zuby a Harry si všiml, že se mu podařilo otce naštvat. To nechtěl. „Kdybych se k tobě choval jinak, akorát by tě všichni šikanovali za protekci.“ Překřížil si ruce na hrudi. „Dokážeš si vůbec představit, jak je těžké učit vlastního syna? A navíc, když na to kašle?“ Zavrtěl hlavou a nevesele se uchechtl. „Dokonalá ironie. Syn dvou vynikajících lektvaristů a –“ Svěsil ruce zpět podél boků. Chtěl pokračovat, ale všiml si, jak k nim kráčí jeho přítel.

„Bavíte se dobře?“ zašveholil za Harryho zády podmanivý hlas. “Jsem rád, že jste přišli,“ řekl a položil mu ruku na rameno, tak jako mnohokrát dříve. Kdovíproč ho však dnešní dotek paralyzoval. „Harry, dlouho jsi tu nebyl,“ pokáral ho, poplácal po rameni a ruku stáhl, aby od domácí skřítky mohl převzít dvě skleničky červeného vína. Podal jednu Harrymu, druhou si vzal sám a naznačil přípitek Severusovi, který se natáhl pro svoji odloženou.

„Dobrý večer, Luciusi.“ Strnulým pohybem Harry převzal nápoj a pozdravil. Zadíval se do chladných ocelových očí a viděl tam znovu ty jiskry jako pokaždé, když se potkali. Zdálo se mu to zvláštní, po tom, co se mu Draco svěřil. Lucius vypadal v dobré náladě, rozdával mírné úsměvy na všechny strany a nic nenapovídalo tomu, že by měl být zamlklý a odtažitý. Nemyslel si, že by se přetvařoval, byl velmi podobný svému synovi a pokud chtěl, dokázal nasadit kamennou tvář, avšak úsměvy nikdy nerozdával bezdůvodně. Potřásl hlavou. „To víte, včera jsme se vrátili.“ Pokrčil rameny a vykouzlil srdečný úsměv. „Sirius chtěl ještě pár dní zůstat, ale copak bych si mohl nechat ujít Dracovy narozeniny?“ Roztáhl ruce ve výmluvném gestu. 

Lucius se mírně zamračil a tázavě se zadíval na Severuse.

„Každý rok přece jezdí se svým kmotrem a jeho pejskem k moři,“ vysvětlil znuděně a nezapomněl klást důraz na označení přítele Harryho kmotra.

Nebylo tajemstvím, že se navzájem nesnášeli už ze školních let. Severus jim nedokázal odpustit žert, který ho mohl stát život, kdyby nakonec jednoho z nich nezačalo hryzat svědomí. Sirius mu zase nemohl prominout skutečnost, že si Lily Evansová vybrala Severuse a ne Pottera, jeho nejlepšího přítele. Drobný fakt, že Siriusův milenec, Remus Lupin, je vlkodlak, už byla jen pomyslná třešnička na dortu lektvaristovy nenávisti. Být to na něm, nikdy by nesvolil k tomu, aby se stal kmotrem jeho syna zrovna Sirius, avšak natolik miloval svou ženu, že by pro ni učinil téměř cokoliv. A ať chtěl nebo ne, jeho žena patřila do Nebelvíru a našla si tam, podle očekávání, přátele. Stejně jako Harry. Severus tajně doufal, že bude syn chodit do Zmijozelu, taktéž jako on, avšak zdědil toho po své matce tolik, že ho ve výsledku vůbec nepřekvapila kolej totožná s Lily.

„Jako kdyby si mysleli, že pobyt u moře pomůže víc, než vlkodlačí lektvar,“ posměšně si odfrkl a napil se.

„Celkem by mě zajímalo, co to do tebe vjelo,“ utrhl se na něj Harry. „Jestli tě tak strašně naštvalo, že nejsem nejlepší v lektvarech jako ty a máma, tak promiň, neměl ses ke mně chovat jako k idiotovi. Každopádně Siriuse a Remuse z toho vynech.“ Rázným pohybem do sebe obrátil sklenici, postavil ji se zadrnčením na stolek a sevřel ruce v pěst. Hleděl otci do onyxových očí a cítil, jak ho jeho vlastní začínají štípat.

„Harry, to není –“ pokusil se namítnout, ale syn se odvrátil.

„Choval ses ke mně hůř, než ke komukoliv jinýmu. Už je to jedno, mám po škole a už mi nemůžeš dát školní trest.“ Obrátil své lesklé oči zpět na něj. „Ale přestaň mi vyčítat něco, za co můžeš stejnou měrou, jako já.“ Otočil se k plavovlasému muži, jenž celé divadlo sledoval s nechápavým a podmračeným výrazem. „Omlouvám se, Luciusi,“ zamumlal. „Doufám, že mě omluvíte. Potřebuju se jít projít.“ Nečekal na odpověď a zmizel, proplétaje se mezi hosty na zahradu.

„Co se mu stalo?“ Aristokrat sledoval jeho záda s neproniknutelným výrazem.

„Vím já?“ Severus zakroutil hlavou. „Nerozumím mu. Čím je starší, tím je drzejší a vzteklejší.“ Upil ze své sklenice a zadíval se do obličeje druhého muže. „Asi jsem mu měl najít matku,“ povzdechl si. „Jenže, copak to šlo? Lily byla jen jedna…“

„Netrap se tím, hm?“ Konejšivě ho poplácal po zádech. „Zkusím s ním promluvit.“

„Možná bys spíš měl mluvit se svým synem,“ ušklíbl se Severus.

„Ano, to je také v plánu,“ odvětil a vydal se směrem, kudy viděl odcházet černovlasého, věčně rozcuchaného chlapce.


	2. 2. kapitola

„To jsem to zas posral,“ mumlal si Harry, když bezcílně bloudil po rozlehlé zahradě Malfoy Manor. Sledoval pávy, kterak kráčí okolo něj a svými ocasními pery hladí dokonale zastřižený trávník. Vždy je rád pozoroval a obdivoval jejich dokonalou krásu, avšak dnes je příliš nevnímal. Měl na sebe vztek. Opravdu poslední, co chtěl, bylo někomu kazit náladu v den, který měl být Dracův. Měl být zticha, spolknout svá slova a nenechat se od otce vyprovokovat. Poslední dobou však jeho poznámky nesl velmi nelibě.  
Začínal pochybovat, zda byl dobrý nápad vzít nabídku práce v Badavicích. Sice bylo více než jisté, že většinu dne s otcem v kontaktu nebude, přesto se mu nebude moci vyhýbat. Minimálně se budou potkávat u jídel a pravděpodobně i na nějakých poradách a při dalších příležitostech. Možná měl zůstat doma a najít si práci na ministerstvu nebo ještě zvážit famfrpálovou kariéru. Ale už to Brumbálovi slíbil, nemohl mu pár dní před začátkem školního roku oznámit, že nenastoupí. A zvlášť jen proto, že by si potřeboval od otce odpočinout.

Viděl problém v tom, že byli vlastně stále spolu. Buď doma, nebo ve škole, neustále byl pod dohledem. Bylo sice hezké, že měl ve škole někoho, za kým mohl přijít s problémy, avšak zároveň záviděl svým spolužákům, že měli rodiče doma a vídali se jen o prázdninách.

Doufal, že teď, když budou v Bradavicích ve stejné pozici, ho otec nechá být. Miloval ho, nesmírně si ho vážil pro to, co vše pro něj celý život dělal, avšak jeho sarkastické poznámky mu už skutečně lezly krkem. Pokud tedy zrovna nebyl zalezlý ve své pracovně a netrávil čas přípravou lektvarů do Bradavic, to se pak s Harrym sotva potkávali u jídla a to byl druhý extrém, který chlapci nevyhovoval.

Se zavrčením odkopl kamínek z cesty a všiml si, že svět okolo něj potemněl. Zmateně se rozhlédl a uklidnil se, jen co si všiml vysokého živého plotu spojeného nad jeho hlavou znamenajícího vchod do labyrintu. Pousmál se a zamířil dovnitř. Znal to tam dokonale, všechna tmavá zákoutí měl pevně zakreslená v hlavě, a když zavřel oči, mohl vidět celé bludiště jako na dlani.

Zamířil do jeho středu, kde byla jedna osamocená lavička, obehnaná kolem dokola popínavými růžemi vlnícími se po zdobené kovové konstrukci. Zabralo mu pár minut, než se k lavičce dostal a ztěžka se na ni posadil. Přitáhl si nohy k tělu a jednou rukou si objal kolena, druhou zabořil do střapatých vlasů. Neochotně si připustil, že pořádně nevěděl, co by chtěl. Jako častokrát přemýšlel, zda by byl otec tak chladný a uzavřený, kdyby byla jeho matka naživu. Moc toho o ní nevěděl, Severus se o Lily nerad bavil a Sirius s Remusem také neoplývali nadšením, když se snažil na ni přivést řeč. Chápal, že její smrt byla pro ně bolestivé téma, avšak zdálo se, jako kdyby nechápali jeho pocity. On si svou matku nepamatoval a přál si vykreslit její podobu a vlastnosti alespoň ve svém nitru, z útržků informací však měl jen velmi chabou představu. Přesto, že si na ni nevzpomínal, cítil, že mu chybí. O to více, že měl málo poznatků, měl dojem, jako by mu chyběla část duše.

Lucius naproti tomu Dracovi o matce vyprávěl často. Říkal, že ač bylo jejich manželství dohodnuté, vládl mezi nimi vzájemný respekt, uznání a láska. Draco se mnohokrát vinil z matčiny smrti, Lucius mu však dal pokaždé najevo, že takové nesmysly nehodlá poslouchat. Lucius byl vůbec oproti Harrymu vlastnímu otci otevřenější a usměvavější. Harry vždy rád trávil čas s oběma blonďatými aristokraty, byla to příjemná změna oproti Snapeovské strohé atmosféře.

Uslyšel rozvážné kroky na štěrkové cestě a proti své vůli ztuhl a srdce se mu rozbušilo. Automaticky sevřel prsty okolo své hůlky a narovnal se. Srdce cítil téměř až v krku, jak se mu adrenalin vléval do žil s každým přibližujícím krokem. Sice nepředpokládal, že by se zde nacházel někdo s úmyslem mu ublížit, přesto zpozorněl a hleděl skrze růže do šera bez jediného hnutí. Nemusel čekat dlouho, když se zpoza živého plotu vynořila postava s dlouhými platinovými vlasy zářícími v temnu jako měsíční svit. Zastyděl se a schoval svou hůlku zpět do rukávu.

Zadíval se na něj, jak kráčí s noblesní grácií s ozdobnou holí v jedné ruce. Občas se o ni opřel, ačkoliv nekulhal. Zkrátka k němu patřila, stejně jako úzké černé kalhoty, bělostná košile a černá vesta s dvouřadým zapínáním. Společenský hábit už odložil a nahradil ho sakem, které připomínalo mudlovský styl a podtrhovalo jeho štíhlou vysokou postavu. Harry si nevzpomínal, že by ho někdy viděl jinak než dokonale oblečeného. Pobaveně si pomyslel, že by se vůbec nedivil, kdyby i spát chodil v obleku. A pak ho nečekaně polilo horko, neboť ho napadla situace, že by Lucius Malfoy mohl spát nahý. Děkoval Merlinovi, že bylo už dost pozdě a právě přistoupivší muž tak postrádal denní světlo, jež by odkrylo Harryho ruměnec.

„Mohu?“ zeptal se sametovým hlasem a holí ukázal na volné místo vedle Harryho.

„Je to vaše lavička.“ Pokrčil rameny a způsobně položil nohy na zem. Odsunul se více ke kraji, aby měl Lucius dost prostoru.

Lavička byla poměrně krátká a tak se téměř jejich stehna dotýkala poté, co se posadil. Lucius jedním trhnutím za hadí hlavu vysunul hůlku z jejího úkrytu v holi a vyčaroval stolek, dvě číše a láhev vína. Poté mávl ještě jednou, čímž rozsvítil malé poletující lucerničky. Schoval ji, elegantním pohybem naplnil broušené sklo a jeden nápoj beze slova podal chlapci.

„Díky,“ řekl tichým hlasem, aniž by se na druhého muže podíval. Periferním viděním však zaznamenal, že ho propaluje pohledem s hlavou natočenou k jeho tváři a neuhnul s ní, ani když pomalu upíjel ze své skleničky.

Harry se také napil a okamžitě zjistil, že toto víno je mnohem silnější a sladší než to, které pil uvnitř sídla. Odhodlával se promluvit, ticho mezi nimi se mu zdálo příliš tíživé, přitom nikdy v jeho společnosti neztratil řeč. Až dnes. S nádechem vypil půlku sklenice a obrátil hlavu ke svému společníkovi. „Já…“ promluvil, ale nedokázal pokračovat ve větě.

Čas jako kdyby se zastavil. Lucius jej zajal do svého pohledu a Harry nebyl schopen sklopit zrak. Sledoval jeho oči, které měly v šeru téměř černou barvu a odrážely se v nich světélka poletující okolo nich. Chlapec se topil v nebi plném hvězd a nevnímal nic dalšího. Okolní svět neexistoval a čas postrádal význam. Byly tu jen oči, ověnčené drobnými vějířky tenkých vrásek, jež odložily svůj typický chlad a vpíjely se do jeho vlastních zornic, přinášejíce prazvláštní příslib něčeho krásného, čistého a sladkého.

Nerozuměl svým pocitům. Srdce mu opět bušilo jako o závod. Nezvládal dýchat nosem, musel pootevřít ústa, aby jeho trhaný dech mohla vypustit. Zdálo se mu, že se pod tím pohledem rozteče, stane se tekutinou a vsákne se do půdy. Matně si pomyslel, že kdyby se měl postavit na nohy, dozajista by upadl. V oblasti žaludku cítil podivné šimrání a mátlo ho to ještě více. Zachvěl se, když se i úzké rty staršího muže neznatelně pootevřely a vyloudily slabý povzdech. Ten zvuk byl jako prásknutí bičem v náhlém tichu a donutilo ho vtáhnout další vzduch do plic.

Konečky prstů se dotkly hřbetu jeho dlaně a jeho nitro explodovalo. V místě, kde se ho dotkl, cítil prudké elektrické výboje proudící mu do těla, které bez varování likvidovaly veškeré možné zábrany. Dotek byl jemný, váhavý a především krátký, přesto tak intenzivní, že Harry téměř zakňučel a Lucius ostře vydechl. Přerušil oční kontakt.

Lucius obrátil pohled před sebe. Skleničku vypil najednou, byl tak rozrušený, že nad dobrým vystupováním vůbec nepřemýšlel. Všiml si, že Harry svou sklenici také vypil a oběma dolil. Srdce mu bušilo neskutečně rychle a kalhoty mu byly těsnější než před pár okamžiky. Rozhodl se to však ignorovat, což se zdálo jako nadlidský úkol, neboť Harry při přebírání sklenice záměrně vyhledal svými prsty ty jeho. Nemohl však připustit, aby došlo k tomu, k čemu směřovaly jeho myšlenky. Musel se vzpamatovat.

„Harry, jsi v pořádku?“ otázal se, jako by se nic nestalo a jeho chraptivý hlas mu připadal v tichu nepatřičný. Hleděl na číši ve svých rukách a plně se soustředil na to, aby se na něj nepodíval. „Odešel jsi dost nahněvaný.“

Mladík se nejprve znovu napil, než se cítil natolik uklidněný, aby dokázal odpovědět. Byl zmatený z předešlého okamžiku a ve chvíli, kdy Lucius uhnul očima, pocítil náhlou prázdnotu, kterou si nedokázal vysvětlit. Nikdy dřív na něj takto nepůsobil. Myšlenky mu vířily v hlavě neuvěřitelnou rychlostí a nebyl schopen ani jednu uchopit.

„Omlouvám se,“ nakonec těžce vydechl. „Nechtěl jsem narušit Dracovu oslavu.“ Pohrával si se skleničkou v ruce a cítil, jak mu těžkne jazyk. Víno bylo skutečně zatraceně silné. „Jen… nemohl jsem to vydržet. Musel jsem na vzduch, abych neřekl něco… co by mě později mrzelo.“

„Máte s otcem neshody?“ zajímal se přátelským, přívětivým tónem.

„Ne, ani ne.“ Zavrtěl hlavou a znovu si vytáhl kolena na lavičku a objal si je. Opřel si o ně hlavu, volnou rukou svíral sklenici a cítil se pod psa. „Jenom… Já nevím. Asi si od sebe potřebujeme odpočinout. Pořád poslouchám, jak ho shazuju, že musí snášet posměšky kvůli tomu, že mi nešly lektvary.“ Popotáhl. „Já za to ale nemůžu, kdyby mě pořád jen neztrapňoval, a taky sem tam pochválil nebo, kurva, byl aspoň zticha –“

Začaly ho štípat oči a tak rychle mrkal, aby se zbavil slz, které rozhodně nechtěl vypouštět ven. Považoval to za projev slabosti a kdovíproč, v žádném případě si nepřál, aby ho tak Lucius viděl. Už jen to, že se mu svěřoval, mu připadalo postavené na hlavu a věděl, že nebýt vína, nikdy by se to nestalo. Kdyby pil jen vodu, nikdy by nedošlo k tomu, aby se s tátou pohádal, zbaběle utekl sem a teď by neseděl těsně vedle otce svého nejlepšího přítele. Situace se mu zdála absurdní, a kdyby nebyl v ublížené náladě, rozesmál by se.  
„Jak můžu mít rád nějakej předmět a bejt v něm dobrej, když mi ho zkazil vším, čím mohl?“ zvolal do prostoru a rychlým pohybem se zvedl na nohy. Začal přecházet sem a tam před lavičkou a Lucius neměl, kam by stočil svůj pohled.

Sledoval každý jeho pohyb, každé gesto, které udělal při svém rázování po křupajícím štěrku. „Harry, neber si to tak,“ snažil se ho uklidnit, ale věděl, že je ten poslední, kdo by to měl dělat a uvědomoval si, že je v tom žalostně neschopný. „Severus to tak nemyslí. Víš, že tě má rád –“

„Ale vždyť já ho mám taky rád,“ vyštěkl frustrovaně. „Jenže…“ Zavrtěl hlavou a postavil se přímo před Luciuse a pohlédl mu do obličeje. „Prostě jsme se odcizili.“ Dopil skleničku, odložil ji na stolek a smutně sklopil hlavu. Sepnul ruce před sebou a cítil, že i přes jeho nechuť se mu slzy začínají hromadit v očích. „Promiňte. Už půjdu. Já… Měl bych jít za Dracem. Nebudu dělat problémy, slibuju. Uklidním se, než dojdu dovnitř, já…“ Mluvil páté přes deváté a ani si nevšiml, že muž vstal a nacházel se těsně vedle něj, dokud neucítil ruce na svých zádech. Překvapeně zjistil, že se ocitl v zajetí paží a obklopila ho nevtíravá, citrusová vůně.

Zhluboka tu vůni nasál a cítil, jak ho frustrace pomalu opouští a zmocňuje se ho nervozita. Luciusovy pevné a silné paže ho konejšivě objímaly a jemně ho hladily po zádech. Bylo to zatraceně příjemné, cítit žhavé teplo druhého muže, přesto se nedokázal ani pohnout. Strnule stál, ruce svěšené podél ztuhlého těla a překonával nutkání opětovat objetí. Nechtěl udělat nic jiného, než vrhnout se mu okolo krku a zapomenout na všechny starosti, ale vnitřní strach jej paralyzoval. Obával se učinit jediný pohyb, který by mohl narušit tu chvíli, kdy se cítil téměř dokonale, a přesto rozporuplně. Přál si, aby ho starší muž držel a nikdy nepustil, zároveň však doufal, že objetí přeruší a ušetří ho rozpaků. Zřetelně cítil zrychlený tlukot jeho srdce a slyšel přerývaný dech. Luciusovy dlouhé vlasy vonící po bergamotu ho lechtaly na obličeji, ale neučinil jediný pohyb, aby je odsunul. Líbilo se mu to a mátlo ještě více.

„Bude to dobré,“ zašeptal starší muž a přerušil tak tok Harryho myšlenek. „Dej tomu pár dní, Severus se uklidní a bude mezi vámi všechno v pořádku.“

Něžně vykružoval na chlapcových zádech uklidňující obrazce a spokojeně zaznamenal, že se pod jeho dlaněmi pomalu uvolňuje. V tuto chvíli si nepřál nic jiného, než ukonejšit mladého muže ztraceného ve vlastních emocích a jen nejasně si uvědomoval, že to není správné. Měl být se svým synem, přestat se mu vyhýbat, chovat se k němu jako dříve, ale copak mohl? Jak by mu měl sdělit důvod svého chování? Nepochopil by to. Nikdo by to nepochopil. To, s čím bojoval ve svém nitru, bylo zakázané, nepřístojné, neodpustitelné.  
S povzdechem si uvědomil, že takto však nechává prostor dalším lidem ke spekulacím, a to nemohl dopustit. Rozhodl se, že své pocity zastrčí do hloubi svého srdce a zamkne je na tisíc západů. Jeho rozpoložení nesmělo ovlivnit vztah se synem a už vůbec se nemohlo nic dostat na veřejnost. Na to nebyl připravený. Avšak ještě to smělo chvilku počkat. Chtěl si vychutnat tuto chvíli, kdy mohl cítit… Z hrdla mu unikl slabý zvuk, když zaznamenal, jak ho chlapcovy paže váhavě obmotávají okolo pasu a hlava se opřela o hrudník. Na malou chvilku ztuhl, aby ho okamžitě sevřel pevněji.

„Já vím,“ zamumlal Harry téměř neslyšně kamsi do Luciusovy vesty. Slzy už nedokázal zadržet, volně mu stékaly po tvářích a vytvářely vlhké cestičky. „Omlouvám se,“ fňukl. „To… to víno. Jinak bych –“

„Šššš.“ Pohladil ho po vlasech a neodolal, jemně mu je načechral. „Není to nic, za co by ses měl stydět. Nech emoce vyplout ven.“

„Ni – nikdy bych nevěřil, že mě tak moc dostane blbá hádka s tátou.“ Ušklíbl se a jemně se odtáhl, aby mohl zvednout tvář a vyhledat jeho oči. Překvapilo ho, že byly tak blízko a shlížely na něj s nečekanou intenzitou, vypalovaly mu díru do duše. Nasucho polkl. „Připadám si jako idiot, nechtěl jsem, aby mě nikdo viděl… Vy viděl…“ přiznal zahanbeně, ale očima neuhnul.

Lucius mlčel, hleděl do jeho očí a sváděl vnitřní boj. Třásl se, ale Harry byl tak zmatený ze svého prohlášení, že si toho ani nevšiml. Pohlédl na jeho pootevřené rty a srdce se mu rozběhlo v dalším závodu, toho večera už poněkolikáté. Byly tak blízko. Stačilo by se jen lehce zvednout na špičky, natáhnout se a ochutnat je. Nikdy nechtěl udělat nic víc, než toto. Avšak styděl se za své myšlenky, za svou touhu políbit Luciuse, Dracova otce. Připadal si jako největší zvrhlík pod sluncem, jeho nitro se bouřilo proti té zmatené, přesto cílené tužbě.

Veškerá pochybnost se však rozplynula, když druhý muž lehce naklonil hlavu a nakrčil obočí, jako kdyby bojoval s tím, co chtěl udělat. Pomalu, něžně otřel své suché rty o Harryho ústa a chlapci se roztočil svět.

Rozšířil oči v šoku. Připadal si, jako kdyby na jeho místě stál někdo jiný a on byl jen němý pozorovatel. To přece nemohla být pravda, že by Lucius líbal zrovna jeho. Vždyť měl kdysi manželku, kterou miloval, zplodil s ní syna! Určitě nebyl gay. Musel se splést, určitě ho políbit nechtěl, zamotala se mu hlava a prostě… se to stalo. Líbal ho Dracův otec a bylo to zatraceně skvělé. Jeho rty, suché, ale přesto měkké a vláčné, hladily ty jeho tak dokonale, že málem upadl pod návalem adrenalinu, který vystřeloval do jeho žil rychlostí kulového blesku. Chutnaly po vypitém víně a po jahodách, a byla to ta nejlepší chuť, kterou kdy ochutnal.

Žádný polibek, jaký kdy za dosavadní život dostal, nebyl tak krásný, intenzivní a vzrušující, jako tento. Emoce mu vířily v mozku ve splašených spirálách a elektrické výboje způsobovaly husí kůži na místech, kde by ji nikdy nečekal. Slzy, do té doby vytékající zpod jeho přivřených očí, vyschly. Hádka s otcem byla zapomenuta a nahradil ji jen tento jediný okamžik, který vymazal z jeho vědomí vše, co se ho netýkalo.

Lucius ho držel pevně za ramena, jako kdyby se bál, že by mohl utéct. Harry však nechtěl utíkat, naopak, přál si, aby měl více odvahy, aby dokázal překonat svůj stud a obavu a pohnout svýma rukama, zaplést je do vlasů do staršího muže a odvážit se prohloubit polibek. Bytostně toužil prozkoumat hříšná ústa, cítit jeho jazyk ve svých a svádět s ním tichou válku, starou jako lidstvo samo. Aristokrat však nedal najevo žádost o vstup do Harryho úst a on se natolik obával, že by mohlo políbení skončit, že iniciativu nepřevzal. Neudělal nic, jen opětoval polibek, který byl i bez jazyku horký jako rozpálené železo.

Zakňučel, když se Lucius odtáhl. Polibek byl příliš krátký, přesto vyvolal v jeho břiše hejno splašených motýlů, kteří svými třepotajícími křídly zběsile naráželi do jeho útrob a zanechávali v něm svíravé, avšak příjemné mravenčení.

Hleděl Luciusovi do ocelových očí a hledal v nich stejné pocity, jako se zračily v jeho smaragdech. Neznal ho však tak dobře, netušil, co se v nich skrývá. Chladná tvář neukazovala téměř žádné emoce, přesto však jeho lehce narůžovělé tváře, pootevřené rty a zrychlený dech dokazovaly, že i pro něj polibek něco znamenal. Lucius ho jemně pohladil po tváři a ústa zformoval do malého úsměvu. Harry pod tím dotekem zavřel oči, vychutnával si to něžné gesto. A pak vše skončilo. Starší muž se odtáhl, pustil Harryho a se sklopenou hlavou odstoupil krok od něj. Chlapec pocítil náhlý chlad a osamělost.

„To bylo…“ Prohrábl si střapaté vlasy, neschopen seskládat slova do smysluplné věty.

„Omlouvám se,“ řekl tiše Lucius a znělo to, jako kdyby nikdy nemusel říci nic těžšího. „Přehnal jsem to. Neměl jsem –“

„Ne, to…“ Snažil se vyhledat jeho oči, ale zůstávaly zaklesnuté v bodě mimo jeho dosah.

„Nemáš vůbec tušení…“ zamumlal spíše k sobě a narovnal se, na obličeji nasazenou svou masku, kterou ukazoval ve společnosti. Pomalým krokem si k lavičce došel pro svou odloženou hůl, vytáhl hůlku a nechal zmizet víno i stolek. Pak se zahleděl do Harryho očí, snaže se udržet chladný pohled. Bylo to pro jeho dobro. Nemohl dovolit, aby… Přesto mu výraz o něco změkl. „Běž za Dracem, Harry. Měl bys být s ním.“

Harry strnule přikývl. „A tohle… co se stalo…“ Vrhl na něj tázavý pohled.

„To byla chyba,“ odpověděl chladně a v duchu si gratuloval, že udržel pevný hlas. Nechtěl mu ubližovat, ale bylo to nutné. Toto se nemělo stát. Měl se udržet. „Nebýt toho vína, nic by se nestalo. Zapomeň na to.“ Shlížel na něj ze své impozantní výšky a Harry se rázem cítil malý a ztracený.

„Jistě. Jak si přejete.“ Nahrbil ramena.

„A nikomu to neříkej. Stejně by ti nikdo nevěřil,“ dodal a cítil, jak si pod sebou podřezává větev.

„Bez obav,“ odsekl Harry, který po poslední větě nalezl svou ztracenou rovnováhu. „Pěkný zbytek večera, _pane Malfoyi_.“ Nato se rychlým krokem, bez jediného ohlédnutí, vydal ven z labyrintu.


End file.
